Phineas and Ferb Theme
"Phineas and Ferb Theme" '(the actual name being "Today is Gonna Be a Great Day") is the theme song of the show and is performed by Bowling for Soup. The lyrics for the ''Phineas and Ferb theme were first heard in "Rollercoaster" and have remained the same through all episodes, except for "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "That's the Spirit", "The Curse of Candace", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", "For Your Ice Only" , "Happy New Year!", "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel", "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer", "Night of the Living Pharmacists", and "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars". In 2008, the theme song was nominated for an Emmy Award for "Outstanding Main Title Theme Music". Lyrics There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation Then school comes along just to end it So the annual problem for our generation Is finding a good way to spend it Like maybe... Building a rocket Or fighting a mummy Or climbing up the Eiffel Tower Discovering something that doesn't exist '''Phineas: Hey! Or giving a monkey a shower Surfing tidal waves Creating nanobots Or locating Frankenstein's brain Phineas: It's over here! Finding a dodo bird Painting a continent Or driving our sister insane Candace: Phineas''!'' As you can see, There's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts this fall Phineas: Come on Perry! So stick with us 'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all! So stick with us 'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all! Candace: '' Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a title sequence!'' Season 2 In Season 2, at the end of the song, the images from the Original Pitch are changed to images of Phineas and Ferb in Season 1. In order, these scenes are taken from "Leave the Busting to Us!", "The Fast and the Phineas", "Rollercoaster", "Greece Lightning", "Out to Launch", "Flop Starz", "Mom's Birthday" and "S'Winter". As of the second-season episode "Don't Even Blink", when the song gets to the "like maybe" part, Phineas' smile broadens as the camera zooms in. Before that, he has a neutral expression on his face. Also, when Candace plays "Whack a Pest" in the title sequence of Season 2, you can see the sides of the game board. Season 3 In Season 3 at the end of the song, images from Season 1 are changed to images from Season 2 which were taken from "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Ain't No Kiddie Ride", "Spa Day", "Tip of the Day", "Wizard of Odd", "Hide and Seek", "The Baljeatles", and "Atlantis". Season 4 In Season 4 at the end of the song, images from Season 2 are changed to images from Season 3 which were taken from Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, "Doof Dynasty", "Moon Farm", "The Remains of the Platypus", "Escape from Phineas Tower", "Tri-Stone Area", "Excaliferb", and "Bully Bromance Breakup". "Doof 101" In the Season 4 episode "Doof 101", Dr. Doofenshmirtz sings a version of the theme song with altered lyrics. Doof:'' There's 261 days 'til next summer vacation'' "Last Day of Summer" In the Season 4 episode "Last Day of Summer", one lyric from this song is altered and can be heard as part of the song "Curtain Call/Time Spent Together". Phineas and the cast: There's been 104 days of summer vacation. We've had a lot of fun, and sung a lot of songs. So we think it's time for a big celebration. And it's been a great summer, so we thank you for comin' along! Winter Vacation Little League World Series In 2011, the song was adapted by Disney sibling networks ESPN and ABC for the Little League World Series. There's limited days left in summer vacation, and we figured out how to spend them, The Little League World Series in Williamsport, PA to try and get on ESPN Like maybe... Hitting a home run, or throwing a Ferb ball, or making the crowd do the wave! Blowing a bubble while stealing a base, Doofenshmirtz: Safe! Or giving Dugout a quick shave! Turning double plays, creating rally caps or eating a hot dog at bat. Doofenshmirtz: Ball 4! Giving base running signs, making a perfect bunt or catching a ball with a hat! Brent Musburger: Amazing! A worldwide pool of teams have come here to play and they're tryin' to win it all! ESPN and Phineas and Ferb are ready to play ball! (X2) Umpire: Play ball! Candace: Mom! Phineas and Ferb are taking over the Little League World Series again! Halloween Variations For the 2011 Halloween special "That's the Spirit" and "The Curse of Candace", the original song was used, but the ending of the title sequence was changed as follows: *New background images during Phineas and Ferb's dance with spiders coming down on a silk thread, a hand reaching out of the ground next to a grave, and Doonkelberry Bats flying. *The "fly-by" pictures include scenes from "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" and "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", along with a production/concept picture for "Are You My Mummy?" *Candace complains, "Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a Halloween special!" *A theremin is heard in the last few bars over the song and over Candace's line. For the 2012-2013 Halloween specials "Druselsteinoween"/"Face Your Fear" and "Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror", the theme song was rethemed for Halloween. The following changes were made: *Some ghoulish music is added. *Female background vocals going, "Wah-wah-oooh" like in "Monster Mash" by Bobby (Boris) Pickett and the Crypt Keepers. *Many scenes are dimmed to give off the appearance that they take place at night. *The sun is replaced with a live-action moon. *A spooky voice says, "Like maybe..." *A skeleton is seen behind Ferb on the rocket. *The unicorn-turtle is replaced by a goblin wearing a sorcerer hat behind a tombstone. *The monkey is replaced by a skeleton. *Another skeleton is seen behind Ferb in the garage when they create nanobots. *Rover is seen in a graveyard instead of the backyard. *The racecar is being painted purple and a skull replaces the number two. *A skeleton replaces a kid behind Isabella in the rollercoaster. *A scary voice akin to Boris Karloff says "Come on, Perry" instead of Phineas. *A skeleton pops out of the holes in the Whack-a-Pest game. *Also in the Whack-a-Pest scene, there are more singers than the original one *The ending from the 2011 Halloween special is reused with different background music. Second Winter Themed Song Background Information *According to creator Dan Povenmire on the DVD bonus feature "Original Story Pitch" from The Fast and the Phineas the song was originally going to be done by a classical Disney chorus. He and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh wrote the lyrics, but Disney wanted to make the melody more modern. Dan Povenmire sang an approximation of it on the "Original Story Pitch." Povenmire finally got his classical Disney chorus for the Christmas version of the song. *In reality, summer vacation lasts about 93 days in most of America but only 70 days in New York City (or 74 days or 79 days in other places), so the number 104 is part of the fiction. At San Diego Comic-Con 2013, Dan Povenmire revealed that he wrote 104 because he only expected the show to last 52 episodes, like most Disney Channel shows lasted at the time, and there were two segments per episode, totaling 104. (Based on this we can count episodes by production code and find Mom's birthday is June 21 after 18 "days" from the date third as explained below. *The calendar in this theme song indicates that vacation started on June 3. June 3 was the day when the story in the episode "Rollercoaster" occurred. Hence September 14 (104 days later) was the day when the events of the episode Last Day of Summer" occurred. *In the episode "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo," Phineas tells Xavier and Fred that Bowling for Soup is "before their time." He also might be referring to the fact that the kids that are watching this show are not familiar with the band, as it is somewhat before this show's time. * "Today is Gonna Be a Great Day" is an extended version of the original theme song, with additional lyrics by Bowling for Soup's Jaret Reddick. He explained to Songfacts that he was brought to the Disney lot and shown the first 13 episodes, which he used to write the full-length song. It took him about 20 minutes to write the extra lyrics.Jaret Reddick talks about the Phineas and Ferb theme song *The song was nominated in 2008 for an Emmy Award for "Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Main Title Theme Music," but lost to "Pirate Master" on CBS. *A form of the song is used in the credits for "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" in which we see clips of Candace yelling "Mom!" the tag-line at the end is "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are digitally tuning my voice!" *Pizzazium Infinionite's atomic number is 104, which may be a reference to there being (at least for Phineas and Ferb) 104 days in summer vacation. *The song was referenced in lots of episodes such as, "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Swiss Family Phineas", "Last Train to Bustville", "Canderemy", et al. *In the title sequence for "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel", Spider-Man takes Candace's place and parodies her line as "Aunt May, Phineas and Ferb are making a crossover!" *A skeleton of a unicorn-turtle is used as a chess table in the Gravity Falls episode "Little Dipper". Creator Alex Hirsch told Dan that it is only a coincidence, but "would prefer fans think it was on purpose."https://twitter.com/DanPovenmire/status/373499865315033088 *The song is referenced twice in "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars". The lines "Building a rocket or fighting a mummy" are heard as the boys' speeder's horn, and Linda mentions "Giving a Bantha a shower" as one of the items on Phineas' list. *In the Russian dub of the series, Season 1 used the Season 2 intro. When the second season started airing in Russian, the intro was the same as Season 2, except it's been re-dubbed and the lyrics changed slightly. Starting from the third season and onwards, the series used the same intro as in other countries. *In the character commentaries on the Phineas and Ferb: 104 Days of Summer! iTunes collection, Candace's line is dubbed over with "Mom, Phineas and Ferb are repurposing old episodes with new commentaries!" Errors *After "Rollercoaster", the main characters' voices have changed as their actors aged, but Phineas's original voice has remained intact during the opening. *In some scenes the clouds are moving, in others, they are not. Songwriters *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Carl Hill Williams *Michael Walker *Michael Culross, Jr. BMI Work # 9365299 (original theme song) See Also *''Phineas and Ferb'' *"Today is Gonna Be a Great Day" *''Bowling For Soup'' References External links *Piper's Picks TV #031: Dan and Swampy sing the theme song at the 7:19 mark of this video. *Disney Channel stars do a Shatner-esque dramatic reading of the theme song de:Phineas und Ferb Titelsong es:Tema Principal de Phineas y Ferb id:Lagu Tema Phineas and Ferb nl:Titelsong pl:Czołówka vi:Chủ đề Phineas and Ferb Category:Songs Category:Season 1 songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Season 3 songs Category:Season 4 songs Category:Songs sung by Bowling For Soup Category:Songs sung by Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:P Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Ferb Fletcher